


I'll Lay Down My Weapons

by Taudi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/pseuds/Taudi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and Stiles embarks on a journey to the edge of the Oculi COR Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lay Down My Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/gifts).



> Dear jonjo, 
> 
> I hope the story meets your expectations and that you enjoy it.

GS-258-10, or Nordlingen as the local inhabitants called it, was a large planet in the Freyeon Prime Solar System on the outskirts of the galaxy. It was the only planet to orbit their star in The Habitable Zone and there were just three other planets in orbit which were all desolate ice planets. The landmass lay as a connected belt around the planet with two oceans at the poles. The climate was mild with two reliable seasons. There were little variations in altitude and the few mountains they had were placed in the middle of the landmass. It had two moons, one consisting of red rock and one with a two-tone coloration. 

Compared to Proxima Nova with its fifteen planets, three of them habitable, it was tiny. From what Stiles read in the file his father had given him, the civilization was mostly based on agriculture with a higher knowledge of technology. They knew about space travel and other species, but because of its remote and nearly unknown location, it didn't have a lot of traffic and because of that, there were only two space ports. It was at the space ports that Nordlingen's two largest cities had grown but otherwise it was more a culture consisting of villages spread around the lands with a high developed infrastructure between all of the countries.

The Nordlings were a peaceful people, who kept to themselves but welcomed anyone who wanted to either visit or settle down on their green planet. At least, that's what the file said but Stiles had a feeling it was true as he looked out on the ever growing planet with the star shining a bright rose gold behind it. There was a sense of calmness and tranquillity as the spacecraft had passed the first outer planet five days ago. Stiles had finally been able to shrug away the small lingering guilt of leaving Scott behind.

Stiles was standing at the lookout point, meant for the passengers to admire the scenery. The windows were formed in an arch so you had a 180 degree view of black space, dust, stars and the round spheres of Freyeon Prime's planets as they flew pass them. The spacecraft itself was a relic from the Comelius Dynasty but it was sturdy and well taken care of.

He had boarded with only a handful of other travellers on a connecting space port built on a rogue planet. It was a warp free leisure journey from the space port to Nordlingen, which took about two weeks. Stiles had bought first class tickets but his cabin was still small with nothing but a bed, a closet, a cramped bathroom and a wall-mounted table with two chairs. The passengers were encouraged to use the many common areas but Stiles didn't feel like mingling. He'd tried worse accommodations so it didn't bother him, anyway. 

There was little talk about The Dread War this far from the centre of the galaxy. There was the scattered discussion, here and there, whether the rumours about it being over were true or not. Stiles didn't feel like clarifying, even though he could. He'd barely talked to anyone since the start of his journey and he'd packed his uniform, in the bottom of his leather duffel bag, as soon as he could. He was the only one who was on the first class deck so it was easy to avoid any kind of company, which had been the reason he'd bought the expensive tickets to begin with. Or Stiles had made Scott buy them. Because, yeah, Scott owed him. 

"It's a beautiful view, ain't it?" 

Stiles glanced briefly at the man beside him. He looked gruff but clean and well dressed. Stiles had seen him about the second class areas, mostly with two women and a little girl. Like Stiles the man was looking out into space. They were only two days from Nordlingen and the planet was already visible as a small orb in front of them. It reminded Stiles of the old glass marbles his mother had shown him when he was a child. Freyeon Prime's star shone rose gold behind it. And yes, it was beautiful but Stiles came from one of the oldest and grandest Solar Systems of Oculi COR and Stiles felt the same about the view as he did looking out his window back home. 

"You been on Nordlingen before?" The man asked, apparently undeterred by Stiles' silence.

"No." Stiles answered quietly. 

"Born and raised myself. Been travelling with me sister and her family."

"That's nice." Stiles said, "I have to go." And he did just that without waiting for a reply. It was beyond rude but Stiles didn't really care. Though, it did help that he didn't feel any kind of ill feeling from the man as he walked away, there was only a feeling of curiosity and acceptance. 

-¤-

The spacecraft landed in the city Kolding. Stiles was the first one off the spacecraft. He walked quickly through the long terminal, head down and duffel slung over his shoulder, ignoring the bustling crowd around him. It was easy to follow the signs showing the way to the railway station. Nordlingen main transportation was by train. It was a more basic system than what Stiles was used to or had seen on other planets. There were physical tracks and metal wheels and not just a hover machine that let the big train carriages float above ground. 

Stiles had purchased a train ticket at home. He'd had to print it out on paper since Nordlingen didn't use the small tablet that was a universal tool across most Systems. His father was an old fashion kind of guy but even he had to practically dig up the printing machine from a box in the attic. It had then taken them two hours to make it capable of operating with the current type of software. Tedious things like that made Stiles jittery and impatient but they'd done it over warm cups of coffee, and relaxed banter, without talking about the war or why Stiles needed a train ticket from another world in the first place.

Stiles dug up the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket when he reached a type of scanning machine. He had to scan the code on the paper at a fare gate before he was allowed to enter the station. It took a couple of tries before the machine made a small ding sound and the bar slid aside. He quickly checked the paper to see what track station the train arrived at before he, once again, followed the signs, this time to track T14 heading for Faaborg. It was a two hour journey to the town of Nykøbing and from there he had to find a form of transportation to a smaller village. But right now he just wanted to board the train and maybe get some shut eye. This trip, all of it, had been on auto pilot. Stiles hadn't allowed himself to think too much on the destination. He wasn't even sure if he would arrive just to turn back around and make the journey back to Proxima Nova. Everything was a big jumbled mess and he just needed it to be done, and right now he regretted not accepting his dad's offer of going with him. 

-¤-

Stiles' hadn't managed to sleep on the train but the green fields and lush trees rolling by had been soothing, and he had managed to relax somewhat. He'd bought a cheap map of the area at the railway station. There was some information about the local transportation but none of it came close to his end destination so he'd opted to walk. And that's where he was now, walking, on the side of a paved road. The weather was mild and even though the sun was high in the sky it didn't sting his sensitive skin. The environment wasn't that much different than his home planet and Stiles had been to too many other worlds, that he didn't really feel any wonder, as he would have done just a couple of years ago. The down side of space travel, he guessed.

He hadn't walked for very long when a vehicle drove by. The vehicle had a physical connection to the ground, as any other kind of transportation Stiles had seen so far. It had six wheels, an open area for cargo, or something, and cab in front. It slowed down and then came to a halt beside him. The cab window was rolled down and a dark skinned woman stuck her head out and said something Stiles didn't understand. He felt his magic twisting and prodding inside his mind, trying to discern and decode the words with something it was familiar with.

"I don't understand. You speak Universal?"

The woman turned to the one driving and he leaned in over her and looked at Stiles.

"You going where?" He asked in a heavy accent. 

"The New Hope Farm." Stiles answered. The name was fortunately in Universal so Stiles didn't have to butcher the local language.

"I know where. Get in back." He said and pointed at the back of the vehicle with a thumb.

"Thank you." Stiles said gratefully and threw his duffel up in the cargo bed before he climbed up. There was a small bench attached to the cab and as Stiles sat down the vehicle moved forward. It was only years of training and reflexes that kept him from smashing his face into the cargo bed's dirty floor. 

-¤-

Stiles was dropped off at the beginning of a gravel road. He got brief instructions to follow the path until he'd see the sign. He waved briefly as the vehicle drove away and hoisted duffel high on his shoulder took a deep breath and started to walk. The sun was hanging low behind him and one of and if it hadn't been for those friendly people he probably wouldn't have made it before nightfall as no other vehicle had passed them on the way. 

The path cut through green open land, covered in what looked like a type of grass and moss. It was a serene country side scenery with the sounds of wildlife buzzing in the air. Stiles knew he should be nervous or anxious or just have clammy, sweaty palms but he felt calm. His magic was calm. There was no tingly warning of danger and no urge to look over his shoulder every two second. 

It didn't take long before a wooden fence infused with wires began to frame the area on Stiles right side and he soon reached a low metal gate. 'New Hope Farm' was carved into a simple wood sign with an arrow, pointing down another gravel road, below the words. Stiles pulled on the handle but it was locked. He looked around and finally saw a small panel on the left post. It didn't take him long to decide not to press any of the small black buttons.  
Instead, he laid his right hand flat over the panel and closed his eyes. It was quick and easy to let a bit of magic fuse into the panel and override the system and the gate opened slowly. He slipped through the gate as soon he could and continued down the road. A kind of shrubbery with green-purple leaves and yellow flowers where planted to both sides of the road. Stiles could see a house up a head and the outline of two bigger constructions behind it. He quickened the pace, eating the distance with long strides. 

He was sweating slightly when he reached the house where a scalloped picket fence surrounded it. It looked like wood which was painted in a light grey colour with delicate shapes, of the same flower as the shrubbery, were carved at the top of every plank. A single, narrow stone path ran from an opening in the fence up to the house. The two story house looked old and cosy with a front porch and bright yellow shutters. There were various kind of flora planted in neat little rows along the sides of the walls. Stiles even spotted a garden sculpture partially hidden by red purple vines. 

The chatter of the four men sitting on padded chairs around a table stopped as Stiles reached the wooden porch. It was slightly elevated so he had to look up at them. Two older gentlemen with grey in their dark hair and two young men looked back at him. He didn't feel any animosity or apprehension from them, even though Stiles must look strange to them with his dust covered foreign clothes and duffle bag. Stiles only felt the same type of curiosity and tolerance as the man on the spacecraft. Nordlings really were a peaceful and tolerate people, and Stiles couldn't help but feel relieved that the war hadn't reached their borders. 

"Good evening." Stiles offered with a cheery voice, "I'm looking for Derek Hale."

If they didn't understand Universal Stiles figured they'd at least recognize the name. 

"He's inside but he'll be out here shortly." One of the young men said in perfect Universal. He was broad shouldered and good looking with blonde hair and a kind smile. 

"I'll just wait here then. Don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry about that. Come, sit down." The young man said as he rose from the chair and approached Stiles. 

"Tobias." He said simply and reached out a hand. Stiles looked at the hand awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with it. 

Before he could ask or even give his own name the front door opened and Derek stepped out. He was focused on the tray full of food and bottles in his hands and it wasn't until he briefly looked up mouth open to say something that he saw Stiles standing next to Tobias. Derek froze with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Stiles?" 

"Hi, Derek." And wasn't that lame after no contact in ten years. But with all that was holy Derek looked incredible and Stiles was a little stunned. "You've got yourself some laugh lines, big guy." The stunning didn't apply to his mouth apparently. 

Derek didn't seem all too happy and he sat down the tray on the table with too much force, making the bottles rattle together. Stiles was well aware of the four pair of eyes watching them.

"Get inside." Derek said briskly. He waited for Stiles to pass him before following. Stiles didn't really know what to expect when he entered the house but the mostly open concept and the panorama windows facing the back yard wasn't it. There were no walls but the space where divided into different type of sections with a kitchen at the far back and cosy furniture scattered around. A stair, which also functioned as a book case and a den like reading corner, was to the far right leading up to the next floor. The atmosphere was warm and inviting and lived in. 

It was everything Stiles wasn't. Stiles with his dirty leather booths and dust covered clothes that expertly hid four types of weapons because years of habits and necessities didn't die that quickly. Though the most dangerous weapon was the unremarkable black staff strapped to his right hip. He could destroy this house; scourge the surrounding area black and tainted with only a small surge of power. He wouldn't even break a sweat. Those four strangers didn't know how close they were to an abrupt end. Derek didn't know. Derek hadn't seen what he'd become because he'd been gone for ten years.

Stiles suddenly felt a brief touch of fingers running down his left arm but it made him turn around sharply, right hand lifting up in front of him. Tendrils of grey smoke started to rise from the sleeve of his shirt and the eerie blue glow of his magic shone through the black fabric. His hair and clothes rippled with the currents and tension of magic around him.

Derek had been wise enough to take a step back, keeping his stance calm and nonthreatening. Stiles whole body shook with the effort to gain control of the magic flowing through the deep grooves in his skin.

"Stiles, take deep breathes." Derek told him in a low soothing voice. Stiles tried his best to do as instructed. He focused on Derek and his immaculate trimmed beard, his gorgeous green eyes with a ring of brown around the iris and his tight clothes that revealed ridiculous fit body. And then Stiles focused on the soil under his nails, an evidence of manual labour and time spent outdoors. He focused on the hint of grey in Derek's black hair and the white stain on the collar of his short sleeved shirt. Derek was perfect and real and wearing a short sleeved shirt... what? And that was the thought that brought Stiles out of his little lapse into battle mode.

"What?" 

Derek rolled his eyes in exasperation and wow, that hadn't changed at all. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but no words came out because Derek was willingly exposing his left arm. There was no glove or shirt sleeve just a wide expanse of artfully crafted Syntatic Metal. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles quickly diverted his starring to Derek's face. Derek shifted uncomfortably but instead of hiding the arm behind his back as he'd done in the past he crossed his arms, which brought even more attention to the gleaming metal. 

"Are you here to collect me?" He was clearly on the defensive but Stiles' brain didn't work quite right after all the different changes in moods. 

"Collect?" He stammered, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Cora hasn't held back on what she thinks of me and my choice to be an obtuse recluse." Stiles couldn't help but snort at that one. It earned him a death glare. "Sending you to collect me is heartless."

"What?" Yes, Stiles was so eloquent right now. 

"You're here to try and talk me into helping in the war, aren’t you?" 

"No!" Stiles said loudly and flailed his arms because no, just no. "I haven't talked to Cora personally in almost a year, not since we had this like, epic fight. And besides, the war is over, Derek."

"It's over?"

"Yeah," Stiles said softly. "For a couple of months now. We won. Yay, us."

"Oh." Derek looked shocked. 

"I guess it takes a while for news to reach out here."

Derek just nodded and walked over to the, what Stiles guessed was, the living room area where he sat down heavily on a recliner. 

"If it's over then you being here makes even less sense." 

Stiles swallowed and found a sudden intense interest in the framed picture hanging on the wall behind Derek. It was a beautiful abstract painting of Nordlingen's two moons. 

"I helped with the more immediate clean up until my dad was able to locate you."

"You asked your dad to find me?"

Stiles shrugged, "Yes and no. I needed to get away for a while and my dad thought you would be one of the more understanding ones."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. He looked exhausted and Stiles already missed the tiny glimpse of happiness he'd seen on his face before he saw Stiles standing on his porch.

"If you don't want me here that's fine."

"I'm not saying that. I just don't understand why you didn't send a transmission first."

"That would've made it too easy for you to say no." Stiles answered truthfully, "and it'd take too long."  
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I can't promise you anything."

"At least let me stay for a couple of days. It was a long trip." Stiles tried to hide the hurt from his voice but by Derek's expression he didn't succeed very well.

-¤-

Stiles woke up screaming with the remnants of his nightmare still surrounding him in the shadows of Derek's spare bedroom. His right arm pulsed blue in time with his rapid heartbeat. It wasn't until the sound and smell of burning flesh reached his nose that he realized someone was trying to hold down his thrashing body.

"Stiles. Wake up. It's okay." Derek's voice was far away but Stiles latched on to his mumbling quickly and it didn't take long for the panic to leave his body. The blue glow in his arm didn't, though, and Stiles knew it was going to take some time before his magic settled down.

"Hey, you with me?" Derek whispered. Stiles nodded and didn't protest when Derek tightened his hold on him before he let go. 

"Sorry." Stiles said hoarsely when he saw the blistering on Derek's bare chest and flesh arm. Derek didn't say anything. He was looking at Stiles' arm. Normally it looked like Stiles had a big tattoo, covering the entirety of his right arm, in a flowing and complex design, that even went between his fingers. It actuality it was the veins for his power and when the magic surfaced the black swirls became translucent and you could see the magic run like water under his skin. 

"It's grown bigger." Derek said quietly as he took Stiles' hand with his metal one, his brow furrowed as he scrutinized the glowing veins. Stiles was too tired to come up with a witty come back and kept silent while he let Derek trace one of the smaller veins, on the back of his hand, with a cool finger. 

"How much does it cover now?" 

"My arm and half of my back. It started to appear on my chest three months ago."

Derek rose from the bed suddenly. "By the moons, Stiles!" He cried out angrily.

"I became a main target by the end." Stiles rubbed the glowing skin It became so predictable that we used it as an advantage. It was kind of funny."

"There's nothing funny about that." He's claws and his eyes shone a blue that rivalled Stiles'. 

"My dad doesn't think so either." 

"Shit." Derek cursed and sat back down on the bed. 

"Yeah." They could agree on that part. "One of the reasons I have to lay low for a while."

"Does Scott know?" It had been a weird question ten years ago but somehow Derek had sensed that something was wrong regarding Scott. That Stiles hadn't so much as mentioned his name was probably a big clue.

"Scott trusted someone he shouldn't and because of that they managed to breach the Nova Lux Barricade and from us they slithered to other Systems." And by fuck was Stiles bitter about that. So, so bitter and angry, and frustrated. "No, Scott doesn't know how far the veins have progressed 'cause I didn't feel like telling him." 

"This someone..." Derek frowned, "Did they manage to trick you, too?" 

Stiles shook his head, "Scott didn't believe me when I told him it didn't feel right."

At the time Derek left Proxima Nova Stiles' magic was in perfect harmony. The veins only covered his forearm and hand as it was supposed to. He was in a perfect state of balance and that was the only reason Stiles' wasn't crushed by Derek's choice to leave. 

His magic helped him to understand and accept that he wasn't able to be the one helping Derek through the trauma of losing his arm. It helped him acknowledge that Derek had difficulties seeing past that Stiles was the one who amputated his arm. Stiles was able to see past his own breaking heart and let Derek search for the peace he deserved, well knowing that he'd maybe never see him again.

Now... now it had evolved to something too powerful and Stiles had been terrified since he woke up one day seven years ago and saw the veins crawling up his bicep. He wasn't terrified of losing control. He was terrified of the absolute control he did have. He'd been in complete control every time he had annihilated enemy companies. He'd had complete control every time he'd driven his staff into the ground and let the magic loose.

And that was what he saw when he looked at Scott. He saw black, scorched hills littered with burning bodies and the sounds of crackling flesh and bloodcurdling screams. Scott remained a hero while Stiles was reduced to a monster lurking in his shadow.

Stiles was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Derek, who grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the bed. 

"Derek! What the fuck?" Stiles yelped. Derek completely ignored his struggles to coordinate his own body as he dragged him towards the stairs leading down to the first floor. Stiles had no idea where they were going and Derek didn't answer any of his questions as they walked through the back door and out into the cool early morning. 

Derek hadn't even stopped to put on some footwear and Stiles complained grumpily when they crossed the dew covered grass. Derek didn't even have a shirt on, walking around half naked like totally unashamed. Not that there was anything to be ashamed about. The man was glorious.  
"Wait." Stiles craned his head back and squinted into the dark. "Is that a herb garden?"

"Shut up." 

Stiles beamed at Derek's naked back but he did as ordered and let the werewolf guide him down a stone path towards one of the big buildings he'd seen on his trek to the house. He didn't even complain when he stepped on pebbles. Maybe it was because Derek had tangled their fingers together and it made Stiles' skin tingle pleasantly.

They soon arrived at the side of the building and Derek slid a tall metal door aside. The space was dark, only a simple nightlight lighting up a panel beside the door. Derek pressed a switch on the panel and Stiles had to cover his eyes by the sudden bright light coming from big lamps hanging high above them. The building was a gigantic barn with a high ceiling and a hum of machinery that was never turned off. The ground floor was divided into enclosures of various sizes with fences that only reached as high as Stiles' knees. There was a narrow lane in the middle, so you could walk down to the bottom of the barn unhindered. 

"Okay." Stiles said hesitantly, "I don't get it."

Derek huffed and, again, with the eye rolling, tugged Stiles over to the nearest enclosure and stepped over the fencing. 

"You too." He said and then let go of Stiles' hand when he had both feet securely back on the ground. "Now, sit down." Stiles did as he was told and planted his in a type of dried foliage. It seemed clean enough and it smelled a bit like sugar. 

Stiles was so preoccupied in his study of the unknown plant that he got startled when Derek carefully plonked something warm and alive into his arms. Stiles blinked. And then he rubbed his eyes because that was a piglet. A bright turquoise piglet.

"It's turquoise." He said dumbly. Derek, who now sat cross-legged in front of him, was grinning. 

"They're called Laetus Sus, or Rainbow Mini-pigs. Their fur makes some of the softest and endurable fabric. It's very popular here."

Stiles looked back down at the tiny animal in his arms. It looked up at him with big sleepy eyes and then it snuffled, burrowed itself into his chest and went completely lax. 

"It so tiny! Is it a baby?"

Derek chuckled. "No, it's full grown."

"Derek! Derek, look at that wee wittle face." Stiles was in total awe and not at all embarrassed about showing it as he gently petted the tiny creature, which started grunting happily."This is too precious! I can't contain all this cuteness."

The blue glow of Stiles' magic faded gradually into black tattoo like markings, Stiles didn't notice but Derek did. 

"Loving you was never the problem." Derek said.

"I know." Stiles bit his bottom lip. "But you were the one who left, you made a life here. Without me. And I'm the one crawling back to you."

"Stiles..."

"It's okay, and it's okay to tell me to leave." 

They sat silently for a while. Stiles kept petting the pig and at some point the cluster of its fellow mini-pigs decided to investigate the two new occupants in their enclosure. They trotted over sleepily and it was clear that they recognized Derek as they climbed into his lap and made a colourful piggy pile.

Just as Stiles couldn't take the tension anymore, when not even the preciousness of a werewolf with a lap full of piggies was enough to stave away sudden exhaustion, Derek leaned forward. His lips were warm on Stiles' cheek and Stiles took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of him.

"I want you to stay." 

And for the first time since the war started Stiles let himself fall apart, knowing that Derek was there to help him glue back the pieces into something new.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing process was made easier with Run To You by Pentatonix and Aftermath by Muse. 
> 
> I did a whole lot of research for this one and some of the things mentioned does exist and there is a meaning to the madness of all the strange names.  
> I have to give scifiideas.com credit for the help with some of the planet names and planet map generator, which made me able to create the look of Nordlingen. 
> 
> This was my very first attempt at a Sterek story. It was a little bit tough but so much fun.


End file.
